Ten Seconds
by nikkinor
Summary: These ten seconds will change his life forevor. Some changes to the first chapter, and a second chapter added.
1. Then

A/N: Just something I wrote this morning.

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me, even though I wish it did, it doesn't.

Rating: PG

--------------1988Warehouse somewhere in DC

"You ready Gibbs?" asked an older man sitting in the front seat of a black sedan.

"As ready as I'll ever be." a younger Gibbs responded as he opened the door to get out of the car.

"Remember, you stay quiet until I tell you to get the money. When you open the bag with the gun in it, you take out who you can." instructed the older man.

The two men walked up to the large metal doors of the warehouse, and walked into the large, darkened room.

"Welcome gentlemen." greeted a man sitting at a table in the middle of the open space. "Come, sit at my table, we can discuss are terms." he said, motioning to the two open chairs at the table.

"So, do you have what we want Larry?" asked the older man as he sat down.

"Of course, Frank." Larry called out into the dark.

A tall, very strong looking man walked out of the darkness, and set a large box on the table.

"This is what you want," said Larry as he opened the box to reveal a large gun. "Now where's my money?"

"Right here, " the older man said as Gibbs picked up the bag he had carried in.

"Wait!" called out Larry as Gibbs was about to open the bag, "Frank, check there bag." he ordered.

Frank quickly pulled the bag from Gibbs and opened it to find the Sig Saur lying on top.

Frank pulled the gun out and showed it to Larry, "So, you were going to shoot us and take the gun and the money," he took the gun from Frank's hand. "Want to know what tipped me off?" he asked. "I could tell you two were wearing bullet proof vests, next time think." he said as held the gun to the older mans head. "Now boy, I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get out of here, or I'll shoot you and your boss." yelled Larry.

1

"I won't leave you here boss," said Gibbs as he looked over at the older man.

2

"Jethro, go." he instructed, "If they kill me at least you'll be safe."

3

"I'm not going to leave you here sir."

4

"Even if you stay, they still might kill us," he said as he pointed toward the door, "Go!"

5

"No, I wont leave you here."

6

"I lost one part of my team already, now get out of here."

7

"I can't leave you here."

8

"Don't let them kill all of us, do it for Lynn."

9

"Sir!"

10

"Get out now or I'll kill him and you." Larry said as he pulled back the trigger a little.

Gibbs hesitantly stood up and ran out of the building.

The voice of his boss floating to his ears, "Tell my wife I love her."

A gun shot rang out through the building, Gibbs looked back to see the older man on the ground with a bullet wound in his head.

Gibbs ran out of the building, the large metal doors slamming shut as he ran into the parking lot.

Charlie, his boss, the leader of his team, had just been shot right in front of him.

'What am I suppose to tell his wife,' he thought as he looked around of the car, 'What am I suppose to tell the director.'

The car wasn't there anymore, "Great," he said out loud as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

A sudden boom pushed him to the ground.

He slowly lifted his head to see the warehouse he had been in just minutes before in pieces, burning behind him.

If he hadn't gotten out of there when he did, he would have been blown up with the building.

He slowly got up, slightly dizzy from the impact of being thrown to the ground.

He looked at the burning building from his standing position, and ran, the only thing he could do.


	2. Now

A/N: In the first chapter the very end was cut out before, its there now and hopefully everything will make a little bit more sense. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: All on the first chapter.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Slight KIBBS

--------------2004Gibbs basement

'Do it for Lynn', the words ran through Gibbs head as he ran the plain over the hard wood surface of his boat.

She was so young, so full of life and excitement for her job.

'Do it for Lynn', those words had changed his life, and saved it.

If he hadn't gotten out of that building when he did, he wouldn't be alive.

'Do it for Lynn', she was so intelligent, so strong and nice, and she was so beautiful.

Her medium long brown hair, her observant green eyes, and her bright smile. It would make him smile just to see her with that smile.

'Do it for Lynn', he had loved her so much, and everything about her was amazing to him.

The way she could figure out the hardest case with ease, and find the smallest inconsistency in someone's alibi to prove that they had killed their victim.

'Do it for Lynn', he would have done anything for her, anything, even die for her.

If he had known when she went undercover that it would be dangerous at all he wouldn't have let her go, he would have went for her.

He could have saved her if he was there, he could have told her the guy had a gun, he could have protected her.

'Do it for Lynn', he was going to ask her to marry him, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He wanted her to be there right now, he wanted to still be working with her today, side by side solving cases.

'Do it for Lynn', Kate reminded him of Lynn, and the way she paid attention to everything, and never left out a single detail.

The way she finds little things everyone else left out, the way she smiles, and lights up when she figures out the answer to who killed the victim.

'Do it for Lynn', he had done it for Lynn, and he had saved his own life in remembrance of his team member, his girlfriend losing hers.

He had saved his own life thinking of Lynn losing hers.

'Do it for Lynn', why did he have to save his life and Lynn lose hers.

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!


End file.
